Moonlight and Shadow
by SuMegitsune
Summary: It's village law. No one enters, no one leaves. His duty is to kill those who break that law. It's all he has and all he knows. Everything changes, however, when a young Seiryuu saves a badly injured orphan girl.
1. Chapter 1

I do use some Japanese language in places where I think it sounds better. I have tried to include enough context to clue into it's meaning, if not a rough translation itself, within the story. Translations will also be included at the bottom. There will be killing, though not of anyone in the main group, and there are instances where *attempted* rape is mentioned/implied, though not in graphic detail. I'll still put additional warnings up for the latter in relevant chapters. Just because it doesn't trigger me doesn't mean it won't trigger someone else. If I need to make changes, let me know and I'll try to accommodate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__

 _Silence_

The night air was still as it held the world in slumber. Even the moon itself seemed to be sleeping, it's usual soft glow noticeably absent from the heavens. A lone figure crouched high up on a cliff, wrapped in robes so dark he was nearly invisible against the black sky. He sat there, unmoving, his head tilted back as he took in the panorama above. To him, it was nothing short of breathtaking. Whole oceans of stars, rippling and swirling, as if to some cosmic dance. Some unfathomable music his human ears had no hope of ever hearing. Breathing deeply, he simply stared in awe, letting his lungs deflate slowly. Here, in his special spot, he felt himself relaxing minutely. No one else ever came here. No one else knew of this place, nor of the deceptively small cleft behind him that led deep into the mountain, to the caves deep within where the villagers had taken refuge. He used the passage frequently. Not that he needed to sneak. It was just better, easier, if no one saw him.

Shoving down the feeling rising in his chest, he mentally shook himself as he returned his focus back to his early morning routine and took another drink of water while he let his body cool. He'd just finished his daily training, the katas slowly becoming more fluid, and was having a meager breakfast of pine nuts and jerky before he went out. Summer was here and, though not quite so terrible up here in the mountains, the days were still hot and humid. Better to get what he could done now in the cool pre-dawn hours before retreating indoors to sleep, sheltered from the sweltering heat of the day. He had traps to check, and he wanted to get some extra herbs gathered and dried. Maybe he'd even collect some more firewood.

But first..

Checking his surroundings one more time to make sure he was alone, more from habit than actual necessity, he slowly lifted his mask up. Just enough to get a good look at the valley below.

He could see everything from up here with his ('monstrous') exceptional eyes. They allowed him to see across vast distances, minute details, and unimaginable arrays of color. Even in the poorest light, like tonight when there was only starlight to aid him, he could see so much. Slowly, methodically, he swept his gaze across the vista before him, taking in everything. Every shape, every color, every movement. He couldn't afford to miss a single detail.

And he didn't.

Mask back in place, he quickly secured the empty bag he'd brought to his waist before double checking the straps for the sword on his back. Once his hands were completely free, he made his way down his secret path on the western slope of the mountain, lithe body slinking through the dark and over the treacherous terrain with practiced ease. Occasionally during the decent a few pebbles broke loose. The soft clacking as they rolled against the surface the only hint of his existence as he made his way South, down the barren hillside and towards the inky black of the forest beyond.

He soon slipped into the tree line, dark blue and black robes disappearing seamlessly into his surroundings while his slight frame ghosted effortlessly through the underbrush. Silently, he stalked towards the smouldering embers of a campfire and the group of men he'd seen during his survey.

It took another 20 minutes to reach the camp and by then, a second man had joined the one he'd seen sitting by the fire earlier. The fire was stoked and they shared a drink as the night watch prepared to switch. A covered cast iron pot with what smelled like stew was reheating in the coals. (He was suddenly glad he'd decided to eat before leaving. It smelled good and a grumbling stomach would surely have given his position away.) Soft murmurs reached his ears and he slowed his steps further as he approached slowly from the North. Not only was he intent on not making any noise, he also was careful to not disturb any wildlife that may be nearby. He'd learned long ago that flushing a rabbit or bird from the brush could be just as hazardous as if he had charged into the clearing himself.

Once he was close enough, he crouched low and waited behind a thick oak nearby while listening to the low voices in the clearing. He really hated killing, but it was his duty to protect this village and its people. If it was for them, he would do it. He would fight to keep them safe, just as he'd been taught. Just like his predecessor had before him, he would keep them safe from harm..

And send their enemies to their graves.

"'M tellin' ya, we shouldn' be here." He heard one man whispered harshly to the other.

The second growled back quietly. "Eh.. Quit yer bitchin'. There ain't no such things as ghosts and this ain't no haunted forest," sounding less than amused at the first man's unease.

"Say what you want, but all them stories can't be lies. There'r too many an' anyways, he's in all of 'em," the first insisted, eyes flitting nervously around. It looked like he hadn't slept all night.

"An' I'm tellin' ya it's all a bunch a superstitchis nonsense. Pro'ly just some ol' man tired of everyone's shit an' scarin' people off so they'll leave him alone. Soon as we catch that bitch, 'm gonna find him and kill him myself, just so I can get that mask. Bet those pussies'll piss 'emselves if I wear it into the next village." He heard the man chuckled to himself, no doubt imagining just that scenario.

The other snorted, no humor behind it. "Do what you want. I'm lookin' for the girl an' gettin' the hell outta here. It's been too long since I've had a good fuck an' after all this trouble, she better be ready for what's comin' to 'er."

"Jirou said the tracks were fresh, not more'n an hour old at most. Even if she kept going all night, she'll be exhausted. We'll find her tomorrow an' by the time we're through, she'll wish she'd killed herself instead of Katashi."

Frowning, he decided he'd heard enough and made his way around the outside of the camp until he was on the south end of the clearing behind the two men, dagger at the ready and careful to not make a sound. These weren't just travelers passing through. They were bad men.

'Enemies. No mercy.'

Satisfied with his position, he paused as he looked the men over, debating his options. The ones sleeping didn't seem like they'd be waking anytime soon. First light was still a little ways off, the sky just as dark as when he'd first set out.

Both men sitting at the fire were relatively short. Focusing on the larger of the two first, he noted the way the muscles in his arms bulged, the slightly wider shoulders, and the thickness of his neck. This man obviously did a lot of heavy lifting and would certainly do some damage if his hits made contact. His movements were rough and aggressive, further proof he was more of a brawler type- slow but powerful and usually very direct in their movements.

Confident in his assessment, his gaze shifted to the smaller man. Those with lighter frames like this one were generally easier to over power in a struggle, but were also more agile and needed more planning and maneuvering if you wanted to successfully land a hit. Men like that also tended to rely more on weapons and intimidation than brute force due to having little actual strength themselves. He felt they were actually more dangerous than their meat-head counterparts as they were more likely to pull a knife and stab you than throw a punch.

Regardless, both men were still a good foot and a half taller than he was and even the smaller man weighed at least a hundred pounds more. He doubted he could take them both out quickly enough to prevent the other two from waking, but was certain he could kill at least one of them ('The smaller one,' he decided.) and maybe wound the second before the others were roused. He was just debating on tying the other two's feet together when the smaller man pushed himself to his feet. Stretching tiredly, he muttered a quiet "I'm gonna take a shit," before turning East and heading out of the clearing, stepping through the tree line to their right and continuing into the forest.

Completely unaware of the figure creeping up behind him.

'Too easy'.

snap

The man was dead instantly, neck bent at a grotesque angle. While it was a little awkward, striking the man while his pants were down, it had been a stroke of luck and too good to pass up. As he lowered the body to the ground, he noticed the dagger strapped the man's belt. Pulling it free, he was surprised to find it was actually pretty well made and, though a little dirty, the edge was straight and sharp. He pulled the sheath loose, belt and all, and strapped it to his waist. The first man now out of the way, and a new weapon in hand, the rest was going to be much easier.

'Three to go.'

He made his way back to his spot just outside the clearing, then slowly stalked up behind the man still poking at the fire. As much as he hated making a mess, this one wasn't going to go down nicely. The thick neck muscles ruled out strangulation and he doubted he'd be able to force the head around quickly enough to break the neck before the man could react. He glanced back to look at the other two, making sure they were still sound asleep before preparing himself once again. He quietly tested the weight of the dagger, muscles tensed and ready.

slash

He struck his target mid-yawn, while the eyes were scrunched closed and soon, it was over, the corpse leaning back heavily against his chest. He eased it down in front of the log, still trying to keep as much blood off his clothes as possible. While the dark robes he wore wouldn't show much, the white fur trim was difficult to clean. Not to mention it was his only one. After he was done here, he'd salvage whatever he could.

 _'Two left.'_

The other two were taken out without incident and he proceeded to gather what few belongings they had. He'd hesitated briefly before quickly stripping the men of their clothes as well as their belongings. While he felt a little embarrassed at leaving the bodies nude, his practical side won out. He _really_ needed the clothes. A growth spurt last month had left his sleeves and pants rather short. Only the wraps on his wrists and ankles that secured the loose ends of fabric concealed the skin his clothes no longer covered. Even if none of these fit yet, he could make do. The rest would be used for other things. Bandages mostly. The blankets were especially welcome. His own was getting rather small, not to mention threadbare, and while the altitude helped with the heat, winters could be brutal.

Laying the two largest blankets flat on the ground, he quickly separated what he found into two piles. Linens were bundled up inside the first blanket so he could easily take them to the river to wash later. The rest (rations, weapons, and other gear) were wrapped in the second. As he worked, he mentally thought of the items he'd need to dye the light colored clothes he'd keep to wear himself, adding them to the list of ingredients to look for. Not that he was vain by any means. He just preferred to move around during the night and dark colors were harder to spot in the dim light, while light ones nearly glowed, shining like a beacon. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself.

Sorting finished, he tied the two bundles tightly before securing them together with a section of rope. An axe he'd found was added to the belt next to the sheathed dagger and he placed a bow inside a quiver with several arrows before he slung it across his back, careful to position it where it wouldn't obstruct his sword should he need to draw it. The few coins he'd found went in a small pouch inside his robe before he finally heaved the two bundles onto his shoulder and headed towards the river. He worked his way up and down the hillside, checking his traps along the way. As he worked his way East, the world slowly woke around him, the first hint of light peaking out over the horizon. He'd just placed a fourth rabbit in his bag when he saw it-

 _Blood._

Wet and dark in the early morning light, thickening but still fresh. He looked around and noticed more, leading directly East towards the river.

He lifted his mask for the second time that day, using his eyes to follow the trail more easily as his concern rose over at the amount of blood he was seeing.

 _Too much_.

And amid the blood, he spotted a footprint. Small and light on the ground, most likely left by...

 _'The girl!'_

 _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__  
 _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__  
 _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__

Jirou- Second Son

Katashi- Firm/Hard/Solid


	2. Chapter 2

I do use some Japanese language in places where I think it sounds better. I have tried to include enough context to clue into it's meaning, if not a rough translation itself, within the story. Translations will also be included at the bottom. There will be killing, though not of anyone in the main group, and there are instances where *attempted* rape is mentioned/implied, though not in graphic detail. I'll still put additional warnings up for the latter in relevant chapters. Just because it doesn't trigger me doesn't mean it won't trigger someone else. If I need to make changes, let me know and I'll try to accommodate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__

Light glinted off steel as it sliced through the cool night air. The moon, just a thin sliver, hung high over the cliffs above as a silhouette whirled around, dancing with shadows. The figure drew back, blocking. A quick pivot, followed by a horizontal slash. Spinning, thrusting, twisting. Advancing and retreating. Metal almost singing as it swung through the air. Sweat glistened on pale skin, trickling down a lightly muscled chest that heaved slightly from exertion. Tan fabric billowed and flowed loosely around toned legs as bare feet stepped skillfully across the ground. A low, masculine voice seemed to echo in the night, a ghost of a memory as it whispered on the wind.

'The sword is an extension of the body, the body an extension of the mind. Where the mind goes, so does th-'

"Mama... Papa..."

The small whisper startled him, almost dropping his sword when he tripped mid-step. Catching himself, he quickly sheathed his weapon as he approach the girl laying nearby. It had been two days and she still hadn't woken, though tonight she'd been increasingly restless. The nightmares plaguing her sleep had become more frequent, each seemingly more terrifying than the last. Mimicking the first night, he ran his fingers lightly over her hair, attempting to soothe her before the terrors took over again. For a moment, his fingers moved from her head to the side of her face momentarily, a small spark of relief flitting through him when he noticed the bruising there was fading quickly. He gazed at her softly, still humming even as his thoughts wandered.

He'd slept longer than he'd intended during his nap today and woke to find it was almost dark. The fire hadn't quite gone out yet, thankfully, and once he'd had it going again he had quickly went through his usual dinner routine, still mildly annoyed he hadn't woken up sooner.

A small part of him had wanted to make up for the time he'd lost that afternoon and head out into the woods to do some more gathering, the dim light more than adequate for his superior vision.

The larger part, however, had been unwilling to leave her to face the demons that invaded her dreams. Not to mention the usually still figure had begun stirring slightly in her sleep, the first signs of movement he'd seen from her the entire time he'd been with her. Just the idea of her waking up alone in the dark..

He'd quickly known he couldn't, wouldn't, be able to leave, nor would he be going back to sleep so soon. Sitting still had been out of the question as well, now that he was fully rested. He'd moved to stand, only to feel a light tug on his shirt and had discovered that, once again, she had entangled her fingers in his clothes.

'Oh well,' he'd thought, feeling both awkward and just a little happy that she apparently found comfort in his presence. 'The extra fabric probably would have hindered his movements anyway…'

So he'd left the garment behind and quietly retrieved his sword. Moving off to the side a little ways, he'd proceeded to channel his energy into the katas that had been drilled into him for as long as he could remember, hoping to wear himself out a little so he'd be able to go back to bed and return to his usual routine.

This was the fourth time his training had been interrupted now.

Sighing softly, he decided he was done training for the night and, still no closer to sleep than when he'd started, put his sword away before grabbing the rabbit hides from the cellar. He placed the pile nearby as he settled next to the girl once more. Grabbing the first skin, he set to work scraping at the underside, removing the soft fats and fleshy bits while being careful to not pierce through the hide in the process. It was slow work, methodical. When he felt the first one was as clean as it would get, he rolled it up and set it aside before repeating the process with the next three hides. As he worked, his thoughts turned once more to the girl laying next to him.

It had been two whole days and, though he'd checked, he still hadn't seen anyone else in the area other than the villagers. He knew she wasn't from his village, so where had she come from? Where was her family? Surely someone would be looking for her? He hadn't seen any villages nearby during his scouting... Was she even from a village?

Not for the first time, he wondered just how far she had traveled in her attempt to escape the men who'd been tracking her.

Her skin was lightly tanned and her tiny hands a bit calloused, evidence that she was used to work and being out in the sun. He had been a little concerned about how easy it was for him to carry her around the last couple days. Even when he'd first found her, he'd seen that she was very thin, but even so.. Looking at her right now, he realized that she actually appeared to be gaining weight, despite having only had the thin broth he'd been feeding her. It disturbed him to think that she'd probably had more to eat in the last couple days than she usually ate in a week. While food wasn't exactly abundant up here on the mountains, none of the villagers were nearly as thin as she was. They didn't have much, but they rarely went hungry.

He knew she would probably want to go back home, but… maybe...

He shook his head, as if to dislodge the idea from his mind. He couldn't just keep her here. It wasn't his right to decide what was best for her. Of course she'd want to go home. Just earlier tonight she'd spoken for the first time, calling out for her parents in her sleep. He was sure she would wake up soon, now that she was starting to move around more, and once her ankle was better he would have to escort her home. Her parents must be worried, not knowing if their daughter was alive and well. That's what parents did, right?

He remembered when he'd come back from patrol one day to find the villagers frantic. A couple of the children were missing and no one had seen either of them a couple hours. He remembered the fear and helplessness on their faces, the tears the mothers wept. He remembered the fathers, jaws clenched angrily, but worried all the same as they tried to reassure their wives, and themselves, that the boys would be fine and that they'd be back soon. Everyone had been so distraught, it had taken them a few seconds longer than usual to realize he was there. He'd walked past them, into the caves, feeling as their fear turned to terror.

Here was The Monster, come to claim their children and feast on their bones.

It wasn't true, of course. Even when he'd found both boys, managed to assure them he was there to take them home, and brought them back, safe and sound, the villagers had turned him away. Not one person had thanked him, but that was fine. He hadn't done it expecting praise.

He'd stopped hoping for that a long time ago.

No, his reward was the relief on everyone's face, that split second when the boys entered everyone's view. The joy and love on everyone's faces. He didn't need to hear their gratitude. He'd seen it.

Right before they noticed him standing in the background, his quiet watchfulness somehow viewed as menacing in their eyes.

Rousing himself from the memory, he rolled the last hide up and added it to the finished pile, returning the hides to the cellar. He'd need to start the tanning process soon if he wanted to keep the fur intact.

He'd gather what he'd need tomorrow, he decided. Letting out a large yawn, he eased his shirt back on before he settled down under his own blanket for the night. The last thing he saw was the sleeping girl in front of him as he closed his eyes.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__


	3. Chapter 3

I do use some Japanese language in places where I think it sounds better. I have tried to include enough context to clue into it's meaning, if not a rough translation itself, within the story. Translations will also be included at the bottom. There will be killing, though not of anyone in the main group, and there are instances where *attempted* rape is mentioned/implied, though not in graphic detail. I'll still put additional warnings up for the latter in relevant chapters. Just because it doesn't trigger me doesn't mean it won't trigger someone else. If I need to make changes, let me know and I'll try to accommodate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__

A couple hours later, he'd finally found the perfect place to set up camp. It was better than he could have ever hoped for, honestly. It was a peaceful, secluded spot. A small valley filled with trees and boulders, all hidden behind a towering rock wall. The entrance itself was a tiny, well hidden passage that wound through the stone until eventually opening up again. On the far opposite end, water cascaded down from the northern cliffs while to the west the ground gradually sloped up to an open, grassy hilltop. He noticed a small opening at the base where the cliffs rose up from the hill, most likely a cave. Focusing his attention around the entrance, he saw no signs of flooding, which meant that even after heavy rains and the snow-melt in spring caused the river to swell well past its banks, the higher ground would stay nice and dry.

Glancing around at the stones and boulders he spotted scattered about, it wasn't hard to imagine how such a place had come to be. Hundreds of years ago, the small tunnel they'd passed through had most likely been the entrance to a large underground cavern. The river would have flowed across the ground above before crashing down on the opposite side of the rock wall behind them until, at some point, the ceiling had collapsed. Over the following decades, seasonal flooding had continuously scoured the valley below, washing and smoothing the land over and over as the torrents fought through the debris until, finally, forming a permanent channel through the land.

Now, the water that plunged down from its current location roared steadily, filling a small pond while the spray from the falls covered the small area in an almost ethereal mist. It eventually channeled into the small river that flowed through the valley, exiting through the tiny passage they'd come in through earlier on the south end.

Satisfied with his observations, he drug the travois up the hill until he reached the overhang that sheltered the top of the hill and the small opening in the rock from the elements. The ground was flat here, though pretty bare due to constant shade and relatively little moisture. He moved aside some debris with his foot, easing the straps from his shoulders so he could lower the frame down onto the soft ground. Resisting the urge to lay down himself, he made sure she was comfortable there in the shade before he removed the fasteners holding her and the rest of the cargo in place. He watched the girl for a moment, uncertain.

He didn't want to go far today, still not completely at ease in his new surroundings nor with leaving the unconcious girl alone, but they needed water and firewood so he quickly prepared to set out. The bags were stashed against the wall for now along with the extra weapons. He grabbed a carry bag and rope from the pile and slung them over one shoulder before securing the four water skins to his belt. Looking around their soon-to-be camp, he made his way to the river. He spotted a few plants he recognized along the way as being edible and gathered enough for the next couple days, marking the nearby trees to note the locations.

At the riverside, he found a dry spot on a grassy overhang and knelt to filled each pouch, one by one, before securing them to his belt. He kept his eyes sharp as he surveyed his surroundings. While there hadn't been any threats when they'd arrived, he worried a predator would follow the smell of her blood, not to mention the dead rabbits from the traps he'd checked this morning.

A splash nearby startled him momentarily, his body instantly on alert, but it was only a fish. He relaxed his stance and resumed his task, glad to see the river had an abundance of life within its banks. If they ended up needing to stay here for a while, it would be an invaluable source of food.

As he watched one fish swim by, he caught sight of himself reflected in the water. He hadn't realized until now that he hadn't put his mask on since he'd removed it that morning, bells ringing at his hip instead of in his ear. Having it off was… weird, but also... nice. He'd forgotten how much he enjoyed the feel of the wind in his hair and the warmth of the sun as it caressed his face.

He stared at his image as it rippled with the current, taking in how his face had changed since the last time he'd done this. Gold reptilian eyes watched back, slitted pupils widened and narrowed as they took in every detail. Long pale fingers brushed against his short blue hair and ghosted next to his eyes, wide with curiosity. They stroked the red marks underneath, down smooth cheeks, tracing over a pert nose and across thin lips, before ending at a small, round chin.. Overall, his face was still slightly rounded, only having reached his thirteenth year, though his face was a bit longer than before and less childish.

At least, that's what he liked to think.

His shoulders were wider, much like other boys his age in the village. And though his body was thinner, it was more toned now after years of working in the mountains and living off the land. It was bittersweet, knowing that he was probably stronger than any of the village boys, including many of the older ones.

He cupped some water in his palms and took a few drinks of the cool water before grabbing a second handful to splash is face, washing away the sweat and grime. He'd been away long enough. Pulling his gloves out of a hip pouch to protect his hands, he used the section of rope he'd brought to help form a bundle as he grabbed dead sticks and branches from the ground. Breaking them occasionally to fit better, he slowly made his way back to camp.

Under the overhang once more, he placed the bundle up against the wall, pulling the rope free before checking on the girl. She was still pale, her skin cool to the touch, despite the blanket covering her and the summer heat. Worry bit at his chest and he hoped she didn't end up sick, since all of his herbs were back in his den. The satchel he found only contained the basics and he wasn't familiar enough with this area to know where they grew, if they grew here at all. He rolled her over onto her good side, just enough to make sure she hadn't bled through her bandages on her back. Seeing only a little spotting, he decided he'd leave that one for now and unwrapped the lower half to replace the sodden bandage covering her stitches with a clean one before rewrapping it once more.

Seeing he still had a few hours before dusk, he covered her again, slinging the rope and the sack with the rabbits over his shoulder before heading up the river to where it met the lake. There, he quickly set about gutting and skinning each rabbit, having bled them already before he'd added them to the sack. One by one he rinsed the skins and meat thoroughly in the water, careful to waste as little as possible. Even the intestines were carefully washed and set aside to be used for lashings. He then quartered each carcass before dividing the bits and pieces and wrapping them inside the four hides, fur side out. What little unused remainders were left he then tossed into the pond for the fish. The bunny bundles were placed back into the freshly rinsed sack before he pulled out his earlier harvest from the carry bag and washed those as well. Bags secured and arms free once more, he uncoiled the rope and proceeded to gather another cord of firewood on his way back.

Unloading this second pile of wood by the first, he stashed the rope and water away before turning his attention towards preparing a fire pit. Some of the stones laying around were used to surround the shallow indentation he made in the ground, leaving a single trench leading out from the center to provide airflow. Starting with small sticks and bits of bark, he gradually added bigger, thicker pieces on top, just like he'd been taught. Some dead grass from the edge of the camp was made into a loose ball that he sat on the ground in front of him. A couple strikes with the flint, a carefully controlled puff of air, and the little spark took. He gently picked up the tinder, cradling it carefully as he eased it into the gap under the pile left by the trench. He blew a little more at the small flame, watching it tentatively lick at the nearby twigs. Soon, he had the fire going, the stew pot setting to the side while he added diced pieces of tubers, vegetables, and a couple of the chunks of rabbit. Placing the pot in the center to cook, he grabbed the meat sack once more and entered the tunnel for the first time.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light and, a few steps in, he paused to look around. Pushing his vision a little, he scanned ahead for anything that might be dangerous while checking the structure of the surrounding rock and getting an idea of the layout. From what he could see, everything looked solid. The tunnel was long but narrow, gently sloping upwards before it opened up at a decently sized chamber. He carefully made his way deeper into the mountain, the air around him growing cool as he went just like he'd hoped it would. The floor leveled out for the most part when he arrived in the first room and he looked the chamber over. It seemed dry and clean and empty, with no signs of animal life.

At least, none worth worrying about.

So far, it was perfect.

The room had two other tunnels besides the one he stood in. Across the room, on the southwest side, a small passage led to a slightly lower secondary room. Walking in, he noticed the air here was even cooler than the first room- a natural cellar. He quickly stashed the sack in a shallow nook in the wall for now along with the remaining contents from the carry bag still hanging from his shoulders. The chilling temperatures would help preserve the food he'd gathered and prevent the meat and hides from spoiling for a several days at least, until he could do something with them.

Crossing back through the first chamber, he then entered the second tunnel farther North along the western wall. Still ensuring that the earth around him was stable, he continued on, following the passage as it wound upwards, deeper and deeper into the mountain. Up ahead was a third room and as he neared, the surrounding air became increasingly warm and humid. A gentle breeze pushing from behind indicated there was another exit somewhere in this cave system, the rising warm air pulling in cool, fresh air from below. And the source of that warm, humid air was now right in front of him. He made a small gasp of amazement as he slowly entered the room.

In front of him was a large, underground hot springs. By the shore, the water steamed while along the far wall a stream made its way down a series of small ledges on the left mixing slightly with the springs before cascading down once more and disappearing back underground on the right. But that wasn't what had his attention right now.

The cave itself seemed to sparkle. Crystals formed in the humid air while strange glowing plants grew sporadically from the moss covered floor, swaying slightly in the faint breeze. The light they cast reflected gently throughout the room as crystals of various sizes and hues altered the light. The kaleidoscope of colors were cast around the room, mostly greens and blues and purples, where they splashed sporadically across the rocks and walls. He felt he could stay there for hours, to see what other surprises this place had, but he had so much more to do still. Reluctantly, he turned away and made his way back outside, grabbing the satchel that held the ointment and fresh bandages before moving over next to the girl to change her bandages.

The smaller injuries were all looking much better, and the swelling in her ankle had gone down as well, to his relief. His attention then turned to her back and side. He laid a clean blanket down nearby before carefully maneuvering her to lay against his chest like he had earlier that day.

Was that really today? It felt like it'd been so much longer...

He removed the oversized shirt and unwound the wraps, using water from one of the flasks he'd set by the fire to warm to loosen the bandages as much as he could wherever they stuck to her skin. Scabs pulled off in a few places, but overall it looked like both areas were doing better. Nothing looked infected and the bleeding from her side had just about stopped. Her skin would still be raw and tender for at least another week, but she seemed to be healing well.

Gently wiping the area once more, he applied another coat of ointment before placing fresh bandages and wrapping them in place. He quickly wet a cloth, gently wiping at the wound on her head before proceeding to wipe the rest of her body clean. There was a large bump still from where her head had smacked against the tree, but the gash had scabbed over and it appeared to be healing nicely as well, though with head injuries it was sometimes hard to tell. He just hoped it wasn't worse than it looked.

Deciding he'd done all he could for her injuries, he pulled the shirt back on her and eased her down onto the newly laid out blanket. The soiled linens were gathered together and tossed to the side in a pile with the old bandages to wash later, before he turned his attention to the food, trying to push down his concern that, through all of it, she still hadn't stirred once.

The pot bubbled, mixing with the little bit of leftover stew from this afternoon. He grabbed some dishes and utensils out of one of the bags, using a ladle to give it a quick stir before pouring some into a bowl to cool. A quick poke at the rabbit with a knife found clear juice inside, indicating it was finished cooking as well. Using the end of a large stick, he maneuvered the tip under the rotating handle, raising it up and lifting the pot out of the coals. He set it nearby to cool as well, fishing out a chunk of rabbit for himself.

Once he'd finished the piece off, he grabbed a spoon and the cooled broth, carrying them both over and settling by the girl's side. Placing them on the ground for now, he carefully moved her until she was sitting with her back against him again. One arm held her up right while the other carefully dribbled some of the juice onto her tongue, rubbing her throat encouragingly to get her to swallow. He repeated the process until he felt she'd gotten a decent amount. As much as he would have liked to give her more, much more, he knew from experience that as underfed as she appeared to be, too much at once could cause her stomach to rebel. For now, he would just have to feed her small amounts, gradually increasing her portion with each meal. He wiped her face and chin clean of any stray food, then laid her back down and refilled the bowl for himself. Soon, he'd finished his own portion and had taken the dishes and dirty linens to the hot springs to wash them before heading back to camp to put them away.

Closing the flap on the bag, he grabbed one of the longest sections of rope to use as a clothes line. He secured it tightly between two trees just North of camp and quickly hung the linens over it to dry before returning and stashing the now covered and cooled pot in the cellar. He yawned heavily, pulling out the extra blankets and placing one more on the girl before taking his own and settling down a few steps away. He laid one blanket out on the grassy part of the hilltop and covered himself with the other. Laying on his back, he listened silently to the world around him and watched the sky change as the sun set. The first stars had just appeared as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__


	4. Chapter 4

I do use some Japanese language in places where I think it sounds better. I have tried to include enough context to clue into it's meaning, if not a rough translation itself, within the story. Translations will also be included at the bottom. There will be killing, though not of anyone in the main group, and there are instances where *attempted* rape is mentioned/implied, though not in graphic detail. I'll still put additional warnings up for the latter in relevant chapters. Just because it doesn't trigger me doesn't mean it won't trigger someone else. If I need to make changes, let me know and I'll try to accommodate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__

He woke up suddenly, unsure why since he doubted he'd been asleep more than a few hours. As he listened to the night sounds, his eyes searching around for any signs of danger, a small whimper reached his ears. His eyes widened slightly in alarm as he hurried to the girl's side, worried that she had woken and was in pain. The low burning embers cast a soft, warm light across her face. Tears shimmered as they trickled down her cheeks, her eyes still closed in sleep. Another whimper, clearly frightened this time, escaped her throat as her shoulders twitched. A bad dream, it seemed. He gently wiped her tears as he panicked internally. What should he do? What could he do? What would he do?

'Ao…'

A faint memory, more feeling than anything, of large hands rubbing his back as he'd cried, his small arms wrapped around a muscular neck, and his face buried in a cascade of silky blue as he hid his tears from the world.

He reached out anxiously, remembering her wounds, before gently placing his hand on her head. He moved his fingers in what he'd hoped was a comforting motion as he softly hummed a tuneless melody. He must have done something right because after a couple minutes, the tears stopped and her breathing evened out again as she calmed. A small bit of pride filled him at his apparently successful attempt and he went back to his spot nearby, laying down to sleep once more.

Or at least, he tried.

He hadn't been asleep more than an hour or two when the whimpering started again. And so it continued all night until finally, in his exhaustion, he had drug his blankets over with him and lay down facing her and stroked her hair as he drifted in and out of consciousness before finally succumbing to sleep once more.

She didn't wake him again the rest of the night, and when his eyes opened the next morning, her hand was fisted in the front of his robes, face peaceful in the early morning light. Unable to bring himself to disturb her, he slipped out of his robe, leaving it with her while he started his day. As breakfast warmed, he'd managed to get through his katas (though he could barely remember doing them at all as tired as he was) and checked on the villagers. He'd had to push his sight further than he'd ever tried before as he assured himself that, despite being gone for so long, the village and its inhabitants were just fine. He had always been careful to avoid being seen, avoiding the fear and hatred he knew he would find in their presence, so he'd doubted they would even realized he was gone. The glimpses he'd gotten were evidence enough that he'd been right.

He told himself it didn't bother him.

While they had breakfast, he went over his to-do list, trying to determine what needed done the most. Rubbing his face tiredly, he quickly decided an afternoon nap was definitely high on his priority list, especially since there was no guarantee tonight wouldn't be more of the same. The linens needed washed as well, along with her bandages once he changed them out for fresh ones. And while they had plenty of firewood for now, thanks to the two bundles he'd gathered the first day, he wanted to stock up as much as possible while the weather was being cooperative. They were overdue for a good storm and he wanted to make sure they were prepared if it hit before making it back to the village. Fortunately, between the area's isolated nature and the lack of rain in the last couple weeks, there was plenty of dry dead wood laying around. They still had a decent amount of meat in the cellar too, so he didn't need to worry about setting any traps right away either. Not that he wouldn't at least try if he did see something to hunt. And though he'd like to have some more variety, the little bit of foraging he'd done already would last until he went to gather wood once more.

Absently running his hands through his hair, he cringed slightly as his fingers snagged, realizing that some sections were still crusted with dried blood.

A bath probably wouldn't hurt either.

Morbidly, he wondered once again how his hair was still blue after all these years, having long ago learned how difficult it was to wash blood stains from his clothes.

Glancing over at the still unconscious girl, his brow furrowed slightly. He should probably give her a proper bath too. He'd cleaned her wounds as well as he could, but a wet cloth wasn't as good as fresh, running water. He decided he would take everything to the hot springs first before carrying her in with him.

Plan in place, he gathered the dirty dishes and linens in a makeshift bag before placing the lid on the now cooled stew and carrying it all inside. The pot went into the cellar and the bag was carried up and sat on the bank next to the hot springs. Returning to camp, he carefully banked the fire then turned to the bag of clean linens and grabbed two blankets to use as towels along with the smallest pants he could find. Placing them on top of the girl, he gently gathered the small body in his arms and carried her inside, bedding and all. Once she was settled comfortably on the ground, he removed the other items from her midsection and placed them in a pile nearby. Turning to the bag he'd brought in earlier, he quickly set to work.

The steam from the hot water at the edge of the pool warmed him, sweat dripping as the dishes were washed and set out to dry on the mossy ground and the linens were scrubbed and piled on a nearby boulder, waiting until he could hang them up to dry later. Next he stripped off his own clothes, all except his undergarments, and soon those joined the rest of the soggy pile. He looked at the girl, debating for a moment before deciding to leave her shirt and bandages on for now and gathered the smaller body in his arms. Making his way to the edge of the water, he tested with his toes until he found a spot where the river and springs met, cooling the water enough to be comfortable against her sensitive skin. He laid her near the edge for a moment, easing himself in first rather than risk slipping and falling with her still in his grasp. Once he was finally seated, he carefully moved her onto his lap. He marveled again at how she felt in his arms, still unable to believe that someone so tiny and light, so seemingly delicate, had managed to take down a man that had probably been at least three times her size.

Shaking his head, he removed her robes while he waited for the warm water to soak the bandages, loosening the blood and scabs as much as possible before unwinding the wraps one by one. In the soft light, he checked each wound carefully, using his nails to gently pick at any dirt and debris he had missed yesterday. There were a couple places where the scabs ripped away, causing tiny dots of red to well up, but nothing compared to that first day. Her stitches were holding up nicely as well. He'd been worried since he hadn't been able to cleanse the needle and thread first, but so far there were no signs of infection and the thread looked like it was holding up well. Using one of the cleaner bandages as a washcloth, he gently wiped the dirt and filth from her body, carefully moving her as needed. He bit his lip softly when it was time to wash her private area, uncertain.

He had seen people naked before. A long time ago, when he was still learning to control his eyes. He'd been.. Three? Four maybe? He'd asked Ao back then, while they were bathing, about why boys and girls were different. He'd never gotten an answer, and he'd never asked again. Ao had been so angry, he'd worried the older man's hair would turn as red as his face. He could barely remember Ao's face anymore, but he remembered that. He also remembered Ao scolding him, telling him that it was bad to look inside the houses at people, especially when they had no clothes on. He remembered being told that spying on the villagers would make them hate him more. He'd been extra careful not to do it again, even though he'd still been curious.

Ao had been equally angry when he'd asked Ao why their privates looked different, even though they were both boys.

'Just keep your hands and eyes to yourself, brat! They're called 'privates' for a reason!'

Focusing on the present once more, he debated what to do. He didn't want this girl to hate him but he also knew that if he didn't keep her clean, she could get sick or end up with an infection...

He was torn for a moment before sighing in resignation. Once she knew what he was, she'd hate him anyway, but for now she was his responsibility. Ao never shirked from his duties, no matter what, and neither would he.

He washed what he could reach, trying to be gentle and quick while still making sure she was clean, then he carefully eased her onto the ledge beside him until her head laid in his lap. With both hands now free, he rinsed the grime from her hair and gently worked the sticks and other debris from the dark strands until they ran silky smooth between his fingers. Once he was finally satisfied with his work, he lifted her out of the water, laying her on her stomach on the mossy ground before covering her bottom and thighs with one of the blankets he'd brought. He left her feet hanging over the edge of the pool, allowing him to clean them like he had her hands before lifting her legs and scooting her over until she was laying completely on the ground. He would rebandage her later. For now, a little exposure to the open air would be good for her wounds.

He waded through the increasingly heated water over to the banks he'd knelt at earlier, finally removing his undergarments and adding them to the pile of remaining linens, letting them soak in the shallows for now while he bathed himself. The hot water seemed to seep through his flesh and into the core of his bones. Having always been a "cold" person, he was pretty sure he had never felt this warm and comfortable in his entire life. He turned, facing out of the pool, and laid his head on his arms on the edge of the rocky ledge, his legs floating slightly behind him. He had other things he should be doing, he knew, but for right now, just this once, he wanted to indulge himself. He sighed softly, letting his muscles relax as the water gently swirled around him, caressing his skin and soothing his overworked body.

When he realized he was about to fall asleep, he sat up once more and quickly finished his bath, scrubbing at his skin and hair until the lumps in his hair were gone and the cloth came away clean. He grabbed the remaining pile of linens and quickly washed them as well before climbing reluctantly out of the water. He dried himself quickly and pulled the pants on, tying them around his waist and rolling the bottoms up enough he wouldn't step on them. He grit his teeth as he gathered the now cold, wet, squishy pile of clothes to his bare chest, breathing in sharply when they came into contact with his currently overheated skin. Walking quickly, he made his way outside to the clothes line he'd rigged yesterday.

Dropping everything onto the ground nearby, the dry items were pulled off and placed in a second pile before he gently wrung the wet linens one last time and hung them up in their place where the wind and sun could dry them. That done, he collected the dry linens from the ground and went back to camp, carefully folding and packing each piece away, minus some of the bandages and wraps. Those he set aside next to a clean blanket he'd laid out to place the girl on once he was through along with a fresh shirt for each of them, her own robes still needing mending. He slung a carry bag over his shoulder and returned to the springs, packing up the dishes before wrapping his charge in the blanket and carrying both back outside. Sitting near the items he'd laid out, he wrapped her wounds gently and dressed her in the fresh shirt he'd picked out for her before easing her on to the makeshift bed.

He heated up the stew again, more to feed the girl than himself, and quickly had everything washed and put away once more. He pulled on one of the smaller shirts, the short sleeves still reaching past his elbows, and tied it closed before the exhausted boy finally laid down. He took no time finding a soft, shady spot and moments after his eyes closed, his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning** - This chapter has vague implications of *attempted* rape. Nothing too specific or graphic, but different people have different triggers. I've bracketed off the section like this:

 ** _ _::::::::::::::::::::_ :::::::::::::::::::: __::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::  
_**  
 ** _ _ _::::::::::::::::::::_ :::::::::::::::::::: ___::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::_**

I do use some Japanese language in places where I think it sounds better. I have tried to include enough context to clue into it's meaning, if not a rough translation itself, within the story. Translations will also be included at the bottom. There will be killing, though not of anyone in the main group, and there are instances where *attempted* rape is mentioned/implied, though not in graphic detail. I'll still put additional warnings up for the latter in relevant chapters. Just because it doesn't trigger me doesn't mean it won't trigger someone else. If I need to make changes, let me know and I'll try to accommodate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__

Her thoughts were hazy and jumbled as her consciousness swayed back and forth between dream and reality, to the point where she could no longer tell which was which.

She was sitting around the fire with her family, eating and laughing as they talked about what they each had done that day when a noise behind her caught her attention. She twisted to see what had caused it, her searching eyes finding nothing but darkness beyond the small reach of the fire's glow.

Turning back, she opened her mouth to ask if anyone else had heard it, only to find them dead. Their bloody, mutilated bodies strewn haphazardly around the small room in their home. Dead, soulless eyes stared back as blood seeped out, spreading until the whole from was drenched in red before slowly slithering up the wall.

 ** _ _::::::::::::::::::::_ :::::::::::::::::::: __::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::  
_**  
 ** _ _ _::::::::::::::::::::_ :::::::::::::::::::: ___::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::_** _ **::::::::::::::::::::** _

Following its path, her eyes looked to the ceiling, but there wasn't one. Instead, faces leered down at her from above.

Taunting, jeering, cruel faces with hands that reached and grabbed and hurt.

The blood was on her now, trickling up her clothes and skin, holding her forcefully to the ground. It wrapped around her throat, choking her as the ground under her stabbed into her back, pain ripping through her as though the flesh was being scoured from her body. Her vision went red as she thrashed and snarled, like a wild beast, snapping her teeth and clawing at those hands that grabbed at her clothes and her hair and her skin.

Hands that were everywhere. Pulling and ripping and beating at her, forcing her to the ground.

Her back was on fire, the pain burning and coursing through her like lava. Pain bloomed in her side as she struggled to get away.

Suddenly, one one of the faces closed in on her, the others fading out of sight as it came closer. So close.

'Too close!'

She lashed out, feeling little resistance as she ripped through skin and flesh. Again and again and again. Blood rained down heavily, the warmth spreading over her cold, bare skin. She didn't care. In fact, she reveled in it. Her own blood howling in vicious triumph as her enemy lay dead at her feet.

She was free.

She grabbed the clothes the hands had stolen from her, pulling them on hastily as she dashed out the door and into the dark forest.

 ** _ _::::::::::::::::::::_ :::::::::::::::::::: __::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::  
_ _ _::::::::::::::::::::_ :::::::::::::::::::: __::::::::::::::::::::_ _::::::::::::::::::::_** _ **::::::::::::::::::::** _

At the edge of the tree line, a large shadow crouched, waiting. Its glowing red eyes called to her... and something within stirred in answer. Together, they ran, the beast ahead loping through the underbrush, leading her through the darkness.

They were behind her, she knew. The other faces... they'd be angry now.

Before they had just been toying with her, like a cat with it's prey.

Not anymore.

Now they cursed and screamed, raging at her as she ran and ran through the dark. Clawed hands scratched and raked at her, tearing into clothes and skin alike. Slowing her down, clutching at her as she fled.

The ground itself bit at her feet, tooth-like rocks stabbing into her flesh while roots twisted and flailed. One grabbed her ankle, tripping her and sending her flying. Falling. Crashing. Rolling. Until she smashed into something.

Hard.

For a long time, there was nothing. Nothing but pain and darkness. The cold void pressing in around her was almost... soothing. She was tired of running. Tired of hurting. Of the never ending pain. Tired of fighting.

Just. So. Tired.

She knew she should get up, that they'd find her if she didn't, those faces and hands she feared so much. Even as she told herself to move, she didn't. Couldn't. Exhaustion filled her body, her limbs heavy as lead, and in the dark she shivered...

As she lay there, she dreamed of warm, gentle hands that soothed instead of hurt. That caressed instead of grabbed. Hands as pale as moon beams washing over her, freeing her from the blood that clung to her, numbing her body, and easing the ache in her soul. She sighed softly, enjoying the brief respite.

If she listened, she could still hear the voices. Harsh, grating sounds that reminded her they were still there. Watching for the moon to turn its back. Waiting in the darkness for the light to leave. She couldn't escape them. Not forever. But she'd take this chance to rest. Here, under the watchful eyes of the moon. Rest so that, when it finally left her, she'd be ready to fight again..

She felt like she was floating along, her body rocked occasionally as if by some unseen current, while her mind continued to wander..

Papa had been the one to teach her how to fight, though she wasn't too great at it. Mama had frowned on her boyish tendencies at first, but Papa was always encouraging her to do what made her happy. He spoiled her like that.

She supposed he had always wanted a son (as most father's seemed to), but despite years of trying, she was their only child. He never complained, never seemed disappointed. In fact, that she shared his interests more and more as she grew older had only added to the love he'd already lavished on her.

She remembered how, when she was 5, the other girls in the village were sewing and cooking and playing house while she and Papa would head out into the woods. He taught her about the animals and nature. Nature that could not be tamed, could not be controlled, but would often cooperate if shown the proper respect.

Papa had always believed they were part of that nature and strove to emulate it in everything he did. Quiet and quick like the rabbit, cunning and sly like the fox, watchful and wise like the owl, fierce and strong like the wolf. Through him, she learned to love all things and to become one with her surroundings, to never take anything for granted. Two years later, he had talked Mama into allowing her to join him in his morning meditation. It was another 3 years before she was allowed to train with him.

"Let her decide her own future," He'd coaxed. "After all, isn't it better to be wildly happy than perfectly miserable?"

Mama had finally relented, still unable to deny him anything after all their time together, though Mama had insisted she learn at least some practical household skills. She never pushed for perfection, merely content knowing her daughter would have the skills available should she ever need them.

Some of the other children had teased her for her boyish tendencies though. A few of the boys would go so far as to bully her, taunting her about how small and weak she was compared to them. Until one of them had hit her. Then she'd shown them just how 'small and weak' she was. Not that it had stopped them, they just started ganging up on her after that, hurling their insults from the safety of their 'pack'.

They kept their hands to themselves after that, however.

The girls, on the other hand, generally went out of their way to avoid her, not wanting to bring shame to their families even just through association. A girl was only worth as much as the reputation of their family after all. While most fathers wanted to see their daughters happily married, they were just as likely to use the marriage to the benefit of themselves and/or their families. A pretty, well-manner daughter could be married off to a family higher up the social ladder in exchange for access to better grazing lands, superior breeding animals, and fertile fields, not to mention the dowry itself.

Unfortunately, some of the adults weren't much better. She remembered their frowning faces, whispering about how uncivilized she was. How barbaric, for a young girl to be raised outside her role. How no man would ever take such a heathen as his wife. They whispered of dark rituals and demons, of blood sacrifices and other sinister deeds, deep in the darkness of the forest...

She didn't care though. In fact, she'd never been happier. From that day on, her mornings were spent at Papa's side as they meditated. Moving slowly, precisely, in the pre-dawn light. Their breathing as controlled as their bodies and bird calls the only sounds as they glided through the different motions and poses, her own actions a near perfect replica of his. The smells of the trees and grass and flowers had surrounded her, soothing in their familiarity.

She also remembered moving alongside him, stalking silently as they hunted in the Deep Woods. She remembered shooting her first deer, a small two prong buck that had fed the family for weeks. She remembered fishing on the river bank while Papa told stories about the Old Days. She remembered trapping in the winter, snaring her first white ermine and the pretty hide Papa had helped her work. She remembered gathering wild foods and herbs to bring home to Mama, who would then teach her how to use everything they found. She remembered fresh baked breads and mince pies and spicy pepper jellies. She remembered staying up on the solstices, the cherry blossoms in spring, the harvest festivals...

She remembered this last winter, the look of surprise when she'd presented Mama with a pair of rabbit fur-lined boots that she had made herself in secret.

Boots Mama had been wearing when the group of men had shown up…

'Mama… Papa...'

Shrinking away from the memories, she whimpered softly as she retreated back into the darkness, curling in on herself. For some reason, it seemed.. less cold now than it had been earlier. Leather and earth invaded her senses along with... something else.

Something new. Something powerful.

Something primal.

The wind whispered a haunting melody, and she dreamed of wolfsong and starry skies as she returned to the void.

 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
__ _ _/__ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/___ _ _ _ _~~~~~~~~~~/____ _ _ _ _ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/  
______ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! Hope everyone enjoyed/is enjoying the Holidays! Can you believe it's almost 2019?! *Le GASP!* Where did the year go? I demand a do over! XD

All joking aside, I *really* enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you all like it. ^_^

I'd also like to point out that I have gone through and done some minor editing to _ALL_ the chapters. Nothing major, I promise. None of the changes made affect the story in any significant way. It's just places where certain details didn't line up well, didn't make sense, random typos (because apparently I'm one of those crazies that likes to type at 3am), and places where I felt the words didn't flow well. _ Can you spot the differences? (Kidding! Kinda~) :P

Out of curiosity, what have you all liked the most so far in this story? Is there a certain part that you enjoyed the most? Questions about the story so far? Anything in the current chapters you feel should have gotten more attention/focus? Let me know! I hadn't expected to get so many responses to this story, but I'm really enjoying hearing from everyone!

Anyways, see you all next week~! *Hugs!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_

Light glinted off steel as it sliced through the cool night air. The moon, just a thin sliver, hung high over the cliffs above as a silhouette whirled around, dancing with shadows. The figure drew back, blocking. A quick pivot, followed by a horizontal slash. Spinning, thrusting, twisting. Advancing and retreating. Metal almost singing as it swung through the air. Sweat glistened on pale skin, trickling down a lightly muscled chest that heaved slightly from exertion. Tan fabric billowed and flowed loosely around toned legs as bare feet stepped skillfully across the ground. A low, masculine voice seemed to echo in the night, a ghost of a memory as it whispered on the wind.

'The sword is an extension of the body, the body an extension of the mind. Where the mind goes, so does th-'

"Mama... Papa..."

The small whisper startled him, almost dropping his sword when he tripped mid-step. Catching himself, he quickly sheathed his weapon as he approach the girl laying nearby. It had been two days and she still hadn't woken, though tonight she'd been increasingly restless. The nightmares plaguing her sleep had become more frequent, each seemingly more terrifying than the last. Mimicking the first night, he ran his fingers lightly over her head, attempting to soothe her before the terrors took over again. His fingers briefly moved from her head to the side of her face and ghosted over the soft skin, a small spark of relief flitting through him when he noticed the bruising there was fading quickly. He gazed at her softly, still humming and stroking his fingers through her hair, even as his thoughts wandered.

He'd slept longer than he'd intended during his nap today and woke to find it was almost dark. The fire hadn't quite gone out yet, thankfully, and once he'd had it going again he had quickly went through his usual dinner routine, still mildly annoyed he hadn't woken up sooner.

A small part of him had wanted to make up for the time he'd lost that afternoon and head out into the woods to do some more gathering, the dim light more than adequate for his superior vision.

The larger part, however, had been unwilling to leave her to face the demons that invaded her dreams. Not to mention the usually still figure had begun stirring slightly in her sleep, the first signs of movement he'd seen from her the entire time he'd been with her. Just the idea of her waking up alone, in the dark….

He'd quickly known he couldn't, wouldn't, be able to leave, nor would he be going back to sleep so soon. Sitting still had been out of the question as well, now that he was fully rested. He'd moved to stand, only to feel a light tug on his shirt and discover that, once again, she had entangled her fingers in his clothes.

'Oh well,' he'd thought, feeling both awkward and just a little bemused that she apparently found comfort in his presence.

The extra fabric probably would have hindered his movements anyway…

So he'd left the garment behind and quietly retrieved his sword. Walking off to the side a little ways, he'd proceeded to channel his energy into the katas that had been drilled into him for as long as he could remember, hoping to wear himself out a little so he'd be able to go back to bed and return to his usual routine.

This was the fourth time his training had been interrupted now.

Sighing softly, he decided he was done training for the night and put his sword away. Still no closer to sleep than when he'd started, he grabbed an oversized bowl out of the bag of dishes and headed to the cellar. He opened the meat sack, carefully emptying the cleaned entrails into the container for now before pulling the hides out of the sack, leaving only the meat behind. On his way out, he added a little more fuel to the fire as he passed by before he settled next to the girl once more. Furs piled nearby, he picked up the first skin and set to work scraping at the underside, removing the soft fats and fleshy bits while being careful to not pierce through the hide in the process. It was slow work, methodical. When he felt the first one was as clean as it would get, he rolled it up and set it aside before repeating the process with the next three hides. As he worked, his thoughts turned once more to the girl laying next to him.

It had been two whole days and, though he'd checked, he still hadn't seen anyone else in the area other than the villagers. He knew she wasn't from his village, so where had she come from? Where was her family? Surely someone would be looking for her? He hadn't seen any villages nearby during his scouting... Was she even from a village?

Not for the first time, he wondered just how far she had traveled in her attempt to escape the men who'd been tracking her.

Despite the temporary pale tint to her skin, she was actually lightly tanned and her tiny hands a bit calloused, evidence that she was used to work and being out in the sun. He was also more than just a little concerned about how easy it was for him to carry her around the last couple days. When he'd first found her, he'd noticed that she was very thin, but even so.. Looking at her right now, he realized that she actually appeared to be gaining weight, despite having only had the broth he'd been feeding her. It disturbed him to think that she'd probably had more to eat in the last couple days than she usually ate in a week. While food wasn't exactly abundant up here on the mountains, none of the villagers were nearly as thin as she was. They didn't always have much, but they almost never went hungry.

She would want to go back home, he was sure, but… maybe…

He shook his head, as if to dislodge the idea from his mind.

He couldn't just keep her here. It wasn't his right to decide what was best for her. Of course she'd want to go home. Just earlier tonight she'd spoken for the first time, only to call out for her parents in her sleep. He was sure she would wake up soon, now that she was starting to move around more. Once her ankle was better, he would have to escort her home. Her parents were probably worried, not knowing if their daughter was alive and well. That's what parents did, right?

He remembered when he'd come back from patrol one day, only to find the villagers frantic. Two of the children were missing and no one had seen either of them for a couple hours. He remembered the fear and helplessness on their faces, the tears the mothers wept. He remembered the fathers, jaws clenched angrily, but worried all the same as they tried to reassure their wives, and themselves, that the boys would be fine and that they'd be back soon. Everyone had been so distraught, it had taken them a few seconds longer than usual to realize he was there. He'd walked past them, into the caves, feeling as their fear turned to terror.

Here was The Monster, come to claim their children and feast on their bones.

It wasn't true, of course. Even when he'd found both boys, managed to assure them he was there to take them home, and brought them back, safe and sound, the villagers had turned him away. Not one person had thanked him, but that was fine. He hadn't done it expecting praise.

He'd stopped hoping for that a long time ago.

No, his reward was the relief on everyone's face, that split second when the boys entered everyone's view. The joy and love on everyone's faces. He didn't need to hear their gratitude. He'd seen it.

Right before they noticed him standing in the background, his quiet wistfulness somehow viewed as menacing in their eyes.

Rousing himself from the memory, he rolled the last hide up and added it to the finished pile, returning the them to their place in the cellar. He'd need to start the tanning process soon if he wanted to keep the fur intact, but he really needed to try to sleep again.

He would gather what he'd need tomorrow, he decided.

Letting out a large yawn, he eased his shirt back on before he settled down under his own blanket for the night. The last thing he saw was the sleeping girl in front of him as he closed his eyes.

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _ _/~~~~~~~~~~/__ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_ _/~~~~~~~~~~/_


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING!**

This chapter has vague implications of *attempted* rape. Nothing too specific or graphic, but different people have different triggers. I've bracketed off the section like this:

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::  
**_ _ **::::::::::::::::::::**_

This chapter has been both one of the easiest and one of the hardest chapters to write. The scene flowed easily enough. It was the details that I struggled with. There was just so much going on in my mind, it was difficult translating that into words. This 'chapter' was originally over 6,000 words! I ended up breaking it up so it wouldn't be such a wall of text (and to give myself some more time to work on the other two parts). As always, thanks for reading along. Let me know what you think, the good AND the bad! Does it flow well? Does the ending feel too cut off? Good or bad, I want to know! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_

The chatter of birds, soft breathing, the bright morning... Together, they slowly roused the small girl from her sleep, her back and side protesting sharply when she tried to stretch. With a grimace, and definitely more awake than she had been, she slowly forced her eyes to open. They were reluctant at first, but soon shot open in alarm, her breath catching in her throat as she forced herself to remain quiet.

There, inches away, a young boy slept. He was.. _pretty_ , though, she doubted he'd appreciate being called that. Most boys didn't _want_ to be called " _pretty"_. " _Handsome"_ , yes. Maybe even " _cute"_ , but certainly not something considered so _girly_ as " _pretty"_. He had the palest, smoothest skin she'd ever seen, with bright red marks under his eyes that arched delicately down each cheek. She'd never seen anyone with tattoos on their _face_ before, but even that wasn't what had her attention right now. Instead, her eyes were currently locked on his hair. His _blue_ hair! With _blue_ eyebrows to match!

She reached out with her hand tentatively.

 _The one the boy wasn't holding. Because_

 _ **she**_ _certainly wasn't holding_ _ **his**_ _hand! Just like she definitely_ _ **wasn't**_ _blushing._

Scarcely believing he could be real, she gently touched the soft blue tresses, stroking her fingers through the silky strands. Once… twice… and once again before they moved down, touching the marks on his cheeks curiously. It was then she noticed the bandages on her arms. Her confusion only lasted a moment before she stiffened, the memories rushing back.

 _The men._

 _Mama and Papa._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**_ _  
_ _ **:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Hands grabbing her, choking her as they ripped her clothes off. Held her down as she fought and raged. He'd_ _ **laughed**_ _! Taunted her as the dagger sliced through her side. Shoved her to the floor, dirt digging into her tender back, hand tight on her neck as he held her down. She knew what he was trying to do. She pushed and shoved, twisted, anything to try and get out from under the man looming over her._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**_ _  
_ _ **:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Ironically, it was the blade he'd cut her with,_

 _ **just**_ _within reach, that had ended his life. The look of surprise on his face as the blade entered the side of his neck was one she would never forget. He'd jerked back, causing the blade to rip out, her grip tight on the handle. He'd pressed a hand to the gaping hole, desperately trying to hold back the fountain of blood that spilled out._

 _Leaving his torso open._

 _She stabbed again, and again, watching with savage triumph as his eyes widened, body jerking with each thrust. But she didn't care. Didn't stop until he collapsed to the floor and his hands fell limp to the side. Not giving the adrenaline a chance to wear off, she'd hastily grabbed her robes out of the red puddle and dressed before tearing out the door nearby, blade forgotten in the dead man's chest.  
_

Her body was shaking from the memory, remembering the _terror_.. and the _anger_. Her jaw clenched tight as she fought down the emotions surging through her. She wouldn't cry. She _refused_!

 _She'd cry for her family, for her home, but she would not cry because_ _ **them**_ _. They'd already taken enough. She wasn't about to give them anything else._

 _Her family… Her village...  
_  
She took a deep, shuddering breath, forcing her mind back to the present, focusing back to the boy in front of her as she struggled to distract herself.

She supposed she should feel afraid right now, being around a male, after… after what happened, but she was surprised to find she couldn't bring herself to be anything more than just a little nervous. It was hard to be afraid of someone who looked so peaceful. And actually… Now that she was looking at him again, he honestly didn't look like he was much older than she was, still just a young boy. She watched as he slept, the serene look on his face and his slow steady breaths further calming her… She resumed stroking his head absently, closing her eyes as she let her other senses take in her surroundings.

 _She could hear a waterfall in the distance, the steady rumble of the water as it crashed down was a steady thrum in the background. The wind sang a soft melody to her as it blew down from the high canyon walls, leaves whispering as they rustled against each other while it danced through the trees. She smelled a campfire nearby, the smell of ash and embers and scorched earth reaching her nose before the light breeze pushed it away, replaced by the smell of wild flowers and a woodsy scent. It was similar to that of the Deep Woods she called home but.. lighter. Old, but not nearly as old as the forest she knew and loved. She felt the sun heating her skin, its rays a gentle caress that-_

She froze, her eyes flying open when the hand holding hers squeezed lightly. The world around her went still, waiting with her as the boy stirred under the hand still buried in his hair. Bleary eyes fought to stay closed. Golden at first glance, but _so much more._ Yellows, oranges, reds, purples, blues, greens… Prismatic and iridescent, the colors danced and shimmered. _Slitted_ pupils gazed back, expanding and contracting as they struggled to slowly bring the world into focus in the bright morning light. She couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't _breathe_.

She could tell the moment his mind caught up.

His eyes, those _beautiful_ eyes, had shot open in alarm. She heard him inhale sharply as he jerked back away from the hand resting gently on his head, yanking his own hand free and _literally_ slapping it over his eyes as he retreated. His knees drew up in front of him, body curling up defensively, _trembling_ , as he hid beneath the blanket he'd been sleeping under.

Her own eyes were now wide open as well, too stunned to feel much embarrassment at having been caught essentially _petting_ a stranger. Whatever she _had_ been expecting when he woke, it hadn't been.. _this_. Was he..?

' _ **Afraid**_ _?_

 _Of.._

 _ **me**_ _?'_

She tried to get up, to somehow comfort this strange boy, but quickly regretted the idea, remaining on her stomach with a hiss as a sharp pain tore through her side. Her back protested mildly as well, though more of a dull throb in comparison.

The sudden sound seemed to get his attention and she saw him turn away quickly, _still wearing the blanket_ , and rummage through a bag near what appeared to be a cave. Looking at her surroundings for the first time, she realized she had no idea where she was, or how she'd gotten here. She felt terrible, and if the bandages she felt covering most of her body were any clue, she probably looked like it too. She was just about to try to get up again when she heard… were those _bells_?

Following the sound, she turned her gaze back to him and jumped slightly, startled. The blanket was gone and over his face, he wore a horned half-face mask now. Long blood-red triangles, one above and one below below, pointed away from each of the empty, black sockets, the shadows revealing nothing of the eyes peering at her from within. It was intimidating, to say the least. The overall effect only eased by it's disproportional size. Not enough to look comical. Just a little too large compared to the person wearing it.

She tried to push away the feeling of disappointment at this latest change. She wanted to see his face again, especially those stunning eyes, but judging by the way he'd covered them so quickly and the anxiety nearly radiating off of him in waves, she realized he must have a reason for hiding himself. It wasn't hard to guess that something bad had happened and she felt a pang in her chest as she wondered what kind of trauma could have caused such bright eyes to cloud with such _fear_.

She sent him a soft smile when she saw him turn to look over at her, not missing the irony that _she_ was trying to put _him_ at ease, even though she was the one currently laying down and injured, not to mention being the smaller and weaker of the two. He approached cautiously, though her smile seemed to confuse him for a moment, before stopping just out of arm's reach. Crouching down, he extended one arm out towards her, a bag dangling from his hand. She tried to push herself up once more only for a second spasm hit. She grit her teeth and clenched her eyes against the pain. Nope, she wouldn't be going anywhere. Not without a lot of hurting at least.

Breathing carefully, she waited for the burning sensation to dull before she looked at him again, noting the way his lips pressed together slightly, his shoulders tensing. Even though she couldn't see his eyes anymore, she could practically _feel_ the concern rolling off of him. She licked her lips and swallowed, trying to get her throat to work.

"Can you help me sit up?" She winced, the words coming out hoarse, voice dry and scratchy and cracking from disuse.

The boy seemed to stare at her for a moment, then... a small nod. He sat the bag down and moved closer, helping her roll onto her back before gently easing her up into a sitting position. Her back stung a bit, the skin feeling warm and stiff, but it was her side that hurt the most. A wave of dizziness washed over her.

He must have noticed something was off because, even though she was upright, he didn't let her go. She gave him a grateful smile, sure that she would have fallen over if not for his support. He opened his mouth, before seeming to change his mind and closing it again. Instead, he reached into the bag and pulled out a water pouch, offering it to her awkwardly. Once she had a firm hold of it, he let go, waiting for her to finish drinking before he motioned again. Pointing to her, then over to the nearby wall. It took her a second. It was obvious he was asking something...

"Are you.. wanting me to move over there? I'm sorry, I.. I don't think I can. I'm feeling pretty shaky and light headed right now."

He shook his head slightly. Moving slowly, he motioned with one hand towards her lower legs while the other tightened slightly around her waist, making sure to avoid the side that hurt. He was asking if he could carry her.

"Oh! Yes, I'd appreciate it! I mean.. if you're sure you don't mind?"

He didn't answer, and instead of helping her to stand, he easily lifted her up into his arms, blankets and all, and carried her over to the wall before easing her to sit on the ground once more. He was careful, gentle, despite the tension in his muscles and the pounding in his chest that even _she_ could feel. As she settled against the stone behind her, he patiently waited until he seemed satisfied that she was comfortable before withdrawing his support. She leaned against the firm rock behind her, allowing it to support her and relishing the feeling of the cold from the stone seeping through the fabric and soothing the warm skin on her back. She thanked him softly, a genuine smile spreading across her face as he pulled away. For a moment, neither of them moved, not quite sure what to do next. Her eyes were drawn from his face, well.. his mask, by a small motion. She'd barely had time to catch his hands clenching nervously at his sides before he disappeared into the opening beside her.

' _Not much of a talker, it seems.'_

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_


	8. Chapter 8

I almost forgot to post this today. .-. I've been sick, and with all the snow we've received in the last 24 hours.. It has just been a sleepy kind of day. Anyways, here you all go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_

Meanwhile, the boy's heart was racing.

He had dreamed of warm hands tenderly stroking his hair and cheeks, so realistic he could _feel_ it as it tickled his skin. The morning sun, bright even behind closed eyelids, had nearly blinded him as he'd opened his eyes, only catching glimpses of colors while his eyes gradually brought the world into focus. His gaze was drawn, almost hypnotically, to a slight movement. The sun's rays reflected off thousands of threads of silk, browns and reds and golds dancing and flickering in the gentle breeze. So many hues- from the nearly black of mahogany, orange as the warmest amber, reds like autumn leaves, and yellows as light and bright as honey. He was captivated, entranced. His eyes traced up the lengths, watching the colors shift and flicker, before he finally noticed the matching orbs in front of him.

Shaded from the bright light coming from behind, they were darker, but just as mesmerizing in their intensity. Warm and open, they pulled at something in him. He could see himself reflected back in those large, black circles, those very _human_ pupils, as they watched him softly, without a hint of fear. Instead, they seemed to be just as enthralled as he was. Looking right back at him with equal intensity.

 ** _Staring. Right. Back. At. Him._**

He'd panicked immediately, pulling out of her reach and covering his eyes before pulling the blanket over his head as well. Even pulling his legs up in front of him. _Anything_ to put as much between them as possible, however feeble it may be.

 _He could have_ ** _killed_** _her!_

He'd frantically tried to remember where his mask was, shaken and terrified at what _could_ have happened. They had been _lucky_. He'd been so _tired_ when he woke up, feeling peaceful in the morning's quiet after having _finally_ gotten a decent sleep. What if he'd been having a _bad_ dream? If he'd woken up, frightened... Feeling _threatened_?

 _She would have been dead._

That was _twice_ now his carelessness could have resulted in her death! _Twice!_

A hiss of pain had roused him from his thoughts, quickly pulling his attention back to the injured girl. Pushing aside his anxiety for the moment, he had dug through the pile of stuff near the cave until he'd found what he was looking for, the familiar weight of the mask against his face an instant relief. Still rattled, but no longer worried for her immediate safety, he'd turned his attention towards making sure she was taken care of. He'd brought her something to drink and helped move her so she was sitting up comfortably against the wall. After an uneasy silence, he had practically fled into the cave, both to grab food for their breakfast and to get away for a little while.

Pausing for a moment now as he reached the cellar, he tried to settle his racing heart _and_ his nerves while he collected what he needed. He grabbed the stew pot, chopping up some extra food and tossing it in as well now that there would be two people eating.

He felt a little foolish. He'd been taking care of her for two days now and hadn't had any problem with it. He _knew_ she would be waking up soon. _Knew_ that he'd need to talk to her _eventually_. But now that she _finally_ awake, he was suddenly self-conscious and on edge. He needed to calm down and focus on his duties.

As he neared the entrance, he stopped and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Feeling more centered, he quickly settled into the routine he'd established over the last couple days. He sat the pot nearby as he stoked the fire, waiting until it was burning well before setting the food in the center to cook. The work and his thoughts gave him something else to focus on besides his frayed nerves.

It was obvious she didn't know who he was- _what_ he was. She was a little wary, of course. He was a total stranger so it would only made sense if she were uneasy around him. But she hadn't pulled away from him. Hadn't screamed, or yelled at him to get away. Even now as he set about changing her bandages, she was watching him with open curiosity. Not an ounce of fear to be seen. If she flinched, it was because something physically hurt, not just because his hand brushed against her skin. Not only that..

 _She'd touched_ ** _him_** _._

He'd woken up to the feeling of fingers softly caressing his hair and another warm hand holding his own. Opened his eyes to her fearlessly gazing back at him. As he'd carried her, the front of his robes were clenched tight in her small hand, her warmth radiating through the fabric where her body rested comfortably against him.

He puzzled at the odd feeling in his chest. It didn't _hurt_. More like a warm, dull _ache._ He couldn't quite-

"Wh-What are you doing?!"

The startled noise jolted him from his thoughts and back to the girl _._ He looked at her, disconcerted, as he took in her wide eyes and reddening face.

 _Was she angry at him?_

She stared at the boy, her face aflame.

She had been observing him since she'd woken up. The whole time, he hadn't made a single sound. She'd watched as he went about starting what appeared to be breakfast, studying him as he went about changing her bandages. He moved with confidence, now that his mask was in place, and his motions were practiced and sure. She'd held as still as possible, both so he could focus on what he was doing as well as a little trepidation that she might scare him again. She was just starting relax, wondering who he'd learned these medical skills from, when he'd begun to pull at her sash.

The small sound of alarm had been entirely involuntary as she'd grabbed the front of the shirt she was wearing, only now noticing that it wasn't her own, and held it tightly to her, drawing her knees up to block any further access.

They were staring at each other now, neither breaking the tense silence that surrounded them. She didn't know what was worse: that he'd been about to untie the fabric holding the shirt closed, or that he had done so with no apparent hesitation. He didn't even look sorry! Just… _confused?_ She couldn't see his eyes to tell for sure, but the slight frown on his face and the way he tilted his head, like some baffled puppy, had her feeling certain that her assumption was right.

 _And he still hadn't spoken a single word._

He'd seemed to understand her earlier when wanted to move her, so he wasn't deaf and apparently spoke the same language. So why wasn't he answering her?

 _Could he even talk?_

She was about to ask him another question when he held out one of his hands, showing her the bandages he held. He gestured to the places he'd already done before pointing to her throbbing side.

She rolled her eyes. "I figured that much. I just.. Why are _you_ doing it? Isn't there someone _else_ who can? You know… a _woman_?"

She looked around anxiously, but didn't see or hear anyone in the area. Surely his village hadn't left a him alone to take care of her? But when her eyes turned back to him, he just shook his head slowly before pointing to himself. She had a bad feeling about this.

" _You_? You've been taking care of me? _By yourself_? " She swallowed nervously. "Wh-Where is everyone? I haven't seen-"

He looked away from her, looking at the ground before giving a small nod. He opened his mouth a couple times, much like she had seen him do earlier. Like speaking was... _difficult_. If she hadn't been so on edge, so focused on him, she doubted she would have even heard him. His voice was whisper soft, yet rough. The syllables coming out haltingly, as if he were struggling to correctly make the sounds for the words.

"The-," he tried to clear his throat. "There.. is none.. no one here... Jy.. Just.. me..."

".. Just you? .. You're _alone_? What... Where are your parents? Where's your village?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "N-no.. no payr- parents… Village is.. far.. too far… You were.. too hurt." He paused for a moment, his hands clenching in his lap. "I was.. hunting…. Followed.. blood... I thought.. I thought you were-"

He broke off, clearly upset, and didn't try to continue.

Her grip on her front loosened slightly.

 _He'd… He'd been the one to find her?_

She could only imagine the kind of shape she had been in _then_ if she felt like she did _now._

"... How long?" She asked.

 _How long ago had he found her? How long had this boy been tending to her? Taking care of her? A stranger? All alone, and away from home…_

"Two days… I found you.. two days ago."

She looked down at the bandages on her arms, on her legs, _felt_ the bandages on her torso. They well done and the wraps were clean. The wounds she had seen earlier as he worked were clean and healing. Her skin looked and felt clean. Her blankets were clean. Even her _hair_ felt clean. He'd obviously been taking such good care of her, probably saved her life if his tone earlier were any indication, and she'd practically thrown it in his face. Her parents would have been ashamed.

 _She_ certainly was.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Quickly bringing her hands together in front of her, she tilted her head as respectfully as possible, since she was unable to properly bow without potentially ripping her stitches and negating his hard work.

"Thank you.. For everything you've done, I thank you. You've done so much for me. I am in your debt."

"Ah!" The boy was shaking his head rapidly, waving his hands back and forth in front of himself frantically. "N-No! I.. No! I-I had to! I couldn't- couldn't just-!"

She giggled then, relaxing a little more as she watched the previously calm, quiet boy boy stammer and flail, the comical display going a long way towards relieving the little tension that remained.

"I understand," she smiled, having mercy on him. "Even so, it would be rude of me to not at least try to repay you for all that you've done."

She sobered quickly, her gaze moving to her hands fidgeting in her lap. After a small debate, she decided to put her trust in this boy. After all, if he'd meant to harm her, he would have done so already.

"Actually… I… If you don't mind… Do you think… I could go back with you? To your village?" She glanced up at him anxiously before staring at her lap again, struggling to keep her voice even. "My village… my family…. They're all… They're all _gone_. I don't- I don't have.." She swallowed harshly, trying to dislodge the lump in her throat. "I-I'm sorry! I know it's probably too much to ask, and it's so sudden.. I just.. I don't have anywhere else to go.. and.. I think those men will be looking for me. I.. I _killed_ one of them. _I had to_! I-I had to do it, so I could get away and I'm- I'm sure they're still after me, but.. if it's not too much trouble... _please…_ If they find me- _"_

"Th-They won't."

She looked up, scarcely daring to hope, her vision blurring, as she fought to keep the tears from falling. "How do you-"

"I… They're dead…. I… _found_ them... Four men..."

He watched as relief washed over the girl, the tears she'd been holding back breaking free and streaming down her face. He had an urge to wipe them away, like he did when she was asleep, but.. After her reaction when he'd tried to change the last of her bandages, he wasn't sure whether he should or not. So he sat there, silently, while she cried.

 _Relief that she was no longer in danger._

 _Grieving for what she'd lost-_

 _Her village._

 _Her home_.

 _Her family_.

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry! We got some crazy snow here and my internet went out. ToT

Anyways, this is part 3 of that crazy long chapter I wrote. I hope you enjoy this little tid-bit!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki no Yona, its plot, nor its characters. I've simply thrown my own original character into the mix because I'm a curious creature and chased a plot bunny down a rabbit hole. I'm stuck. Please send rum.

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_

She had become his responsibility the moment she had entered his territory. His village didn't like outsiders and he doubted they would appreciate another mouth to feed, even if it was a young girl but it didn't matter anymore whether they liked it or not. She had no place else to go now and he couldn't, wouldn't, just send her off on her own. He would bring her back to the village, if that's what she truly wanted. It was his duty to take care of those under his watch and he would do so for as long as she remained. Once she was grown and able to fend for herself, she could decide whether she wanted to stay or not. She wasn't born into the village, so she wasn't blood-bound, not unless she chose to be.

First, though, she needed to heal. While her ankle was looking better, and the rest of her injuries well on their way to healing, her side would need to much more time before he felt comfortable with her making the trek to the village. The terrain was rough, riddled with deep canyons and steep hills. By himself it would take at least a day to reach the caves. Laden with gear and an injured girl, it would take at least 2 days, probably more, and he didn't like the idea of being out in the open at night. Out here, bad men were the least of his worries. Packs of wolves, massive bears, and hungry mountain cats prowled. A wounded child would be viewed as an easy target, too tempting for them to pass up, even with him at her side. He figured it would be at least a week before they could even consider making the trip. The more healed she was, the quicker the trip would be. Speaking of wounds…

He shifted slightly, subtly trying to get her attention as her tears subsided. When she finally had calmed enough to look at him, he set the bandages and ointment on her blanket, pointing to her side.

"The bandage.. needs changed… and.. your back…."

That got her attention.

"Oh! You.. I guess you saw it, huh?" She bit her lip nervously. "Does it.. does it bother you? That I have it? It turned out ok, right?"

 _She… wasn't upset?_

When he didn't answer, she shifted nervously. "I'm.. sure it's strange. Even in my village, for a woman to mark her skin, let alone something so large…. It's considered taboo. It was a tradition in Papa's clan. A.. a right of passage, so to speak. And even among them it was apparently a rare honor for a woman to receive one, especially something as powerful as the wolf. It's supposed to represent the bearer's spirit… Papa… he gave it to me the.. the day before…"

Something inside loosened, oddly enough. He couldn't imagine a father putting their child, let alone a girl, through the amount of pain she had to have endured for such a large, intricate design, but she seemed proud of it, though nervous of his response. From what he remembered, it appeared to have all been done in one attempt as well since the rate of healing had been consistent across the entire piece. It truly _was_ a testament to her spirit that she was able to endure for as long as it would have taken to complete the image.

He was surprised to find himself feeling a bit relieved actually, now that he knew it was her father that had given her the marking. She would have it the rest of her life after all. At least it was a memento from someone she loved rather than a permanent reminder of some act of cruelty.

Besides, who was _he_ to judge anyone for being different?

"It looks.. good... It is.. well done…. I was.. _angry_.. when I first saw... I thought.. those men.. I thought they had.. made it..."

She jumped slightly when he spoke. He'd been quiet so long, she'd given up on getting an answer, but she was oddly _relieved_. She didn't know why his opinion mattered to her. Whatever the reason, she was _glad_ to hear that he liked it. It also made sense now.. why he'd been so apprehensive about answering her question...

"No! No.. Not them." She smiled at him, finding it endearing that he had been genuinely upset on her behalf. Someone like that… couldn't be a bad person, right?

She fiddled with the bandages in her hands for a moment before looking back up at him. "Would you please.. turn around? So I can change the bandages?"

The boy hesitated a moment, then nodded, turning his back to her to focus on the fire- and their breakfast.

She waited a couple seconds, just in case. He didn't _seem_ like the type to peek…

 _Not that it really mattered. He_ ** _had_** _been alone with her unconscious body for 2 days, after all…_

Blushing again, she decided she would just have to continue to trust him and proceeded to finish removing the sash holding the shirt closed. It was slow going. She couldn't raise the arm on her injured side very much before her side started hurting, making removing the wraps a bit of a chore. Once she had the wound on her side exposed, she focused on it first, leaving the remainder of the wrap on to cover her chest. Picking at the edge of the bandage, she carefully pulled it free, hissing and wincing when one of the scabs pulled. Her eyes would then flicker to the boy, but other than the tension in his shoulders and his stiff posture, he made no other movements. As much as her pain bothered him, he honored her request for privacy. Focusing back on her bandage again, she gave it one last pull before it pulled free and she was able to take a look at the damage..

No wonder her side hurt.

The horizontal wound was longer than her hand from wrist to the tip of her longest finger. It must have been serious if the boy thought it warranted stitches. Looking closer, she was actually pretty impressed, if a bit put out. His stitches were nice and even, perfectly spaced and neither too tight nor too lose. With a bittersweet smile, she stroked the stitches.

 _Even_ ** _Mama_** _would have been impressed. It was definitely better than any stitching she herself had ever managed anyways…._

She turned her attention to the skin around the stitches, checking for tears and any signs of infection. Once she was sure everything was fine, she scooped a little of the ointment out and spread it over the area. She was about to place the new bandage on and begin wrapping when she remembered she still needed to do her back.

And she couldn't reach…

' _Well crap…'_

She pulled the blanket on her lap up over her chest as she debated what to do next, even though the wraps still covered it. Really, there were only two options and both eventually led to the same results. She could either ask for his help now, or leave it alone this time and ask for his help later. The real question was- which was more important? Her pride? Or her father's last gift?

Putting it that way, there wasn't anything left to think about.

"Umm… "

She saw him straighten, his head turned just enough to show he was listening, but not so far that he could see her. Despite his.. forwardness.. earlier, he really was trying to respect her wishes. It was reassuring enough that she was able to gather the courage to continue with her request.

"I, uh… I can't reach my back… to put the ointment on… Could.. Could you…?"

Another pause, and then a nod.

 _She was kind of getting used to that quirk of his, how he frequently seemed to stop and think over whatever he was going to do or say._

She unconsciously gripped the blanket tighter as he stood, holding it up with her right arm while he got them both situated. He picked her up just enough to scoot her away from the wall, making room so that he could sit behind her. She pulling her long hair around in front of her to keep it out of his way and, once he was settled, she allowed him to help her out of the shirt. She loosened her stranglehold on the blanket as he carefully removed the rest of the wrap, pulling the end free from the top and loosening each layer from the back instead of reaching in front of her.

 _Not like he hasn't seen it all already…_

She blushed again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The sound of water pouring reached her ears shortly before a cold wet cloth touched her back. He gently washed the area, careful not to rub too hard or too long, before patting it dry. The red color of her skin only deepened as calloused fingers ghosted across the tender flesh, the cool ointment contrasting the warmth in her skin. She fought to remain still, her skin prickling as his touch moved lower and lower down her back. Before she lost her nerve, she used the arm on her good side to pass the fresh bandage and wrap back to him, still using her right arm to hold the blanket up.

There was a rustle of fabric before gentle hands pressed the cloth to her skin, the moisture from the ointment holding it in place. They disappeared for a moment before she felt him place the rolled fabric against her back at the bottom of the bandage. Reluctantly, she let the blanket she was holding drop to her lap where it wouldn't get in his way and sat up as straight as possible so the wrap would lay flat while it was wound around her torso. She could feel his warm breath on her back, goosebumps spreading where the fabric of his clothes ghosted against her skin as his left hand reached around in front of her, holding the end of the wrap in place against her lower abdomen as the right slowly unrolled the fabric, keeping it _taught_ but not _tight_ as it moved across her skin and around to the front. Crossing over the start of the wrap, he secured it in place before passing the roll to the other hand, bringing it to the back and starting the next layer.

She lifted her right arm up as high as she could while her left coiled her hair up, trying to keep both out of his way. Despite her attempts to mimic his calm stoicism, he seemed to sense her growing discomfort and started unwinding the roll a little in front of her instead of moving it directly across her skin, still keeping the length taught as he continued winding the layers up her torso and around her chest.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally tucked the small bit left of the tail end of the wrap between some of the layers before lifting the shirt up and holding it for her to slip her arms in the sleeves. She quickly pulled the front closed and tied the sash in place. Turning to look over her shoulder, she gave him a warm smile, both thankful for his help and relieved to be dressed once more. As she did, something unwound within her... She'd placed her trust in him and he had been the perfect gentleman. The little remaining anxiety she'd had about being near this boy vanished in that instant. He was a good person. She'd been sure before, but now he'd proven it.

He helped her settle back against the wall, before moving back towards the fire. She watched him remove the pot from the coals, scooping the contents into two bowls and settling a little ways to her right before handing her one with a pair of chopsticks. It smelled pretty good, though the last meal she could remember had been almost three days ago, when… when her family had celebrated her receiving her mark…

She discreetly wiped the moisture from her eyes. She hated crying in front of others and she'd already broken down once today. She was safe. She was healing. It wasn't going to be easy, and it hurt knowing they were gone. She wasn't alone though. She would make her family proud and live her life to the fullest.

 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_  
 _/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~/_

 _Author's Notes:_


End file.
